dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Gil Mason
Gil Mason was a Police officer who conspired with Two-Face. History Gil Mason worked as Deputy Police Commissioner under James Gordon. It is implied that he briefly dated Barbara Gordon and that she had begun to return his feelings for her. While working in the Gotham PD had a great deal of success in apprehending criminals such as the crime boss Rupert Thorne amongst others. Some of his successes were attributed, in part, to a mysterious information who provided critical information about various cases. Jim Gordon hailed him as a godsend and praised his work. Indeed, on the surface, he presented the appearence of a deticated police officer who respected Jim Gordon and belived in justice. In actuality, however, he was working for Two Face in an effort to consolidate Two Face's power in the criminal underworld as take control of the Police Department for himself. As part of Two Face's plan, false evidence in the form of deposit recepits from a South American bank were planted to make it appear as though Jim was accepting bribes from Rupert Thorne. After this evidence came to light, Jim Gordon was arrested and Gil took over his job. Gil expressed distaste at the fact that Jim had been denied bail and appeared at a public rally in support of him. As Gil addressed the crowd from the podium, a car speed by and the gangsters inside pulled guns and opened fire. However, Gil, ducked for cover before seeing the gun barrels. This was later noticed by Dick Grayson when he reviewed a videotape of the event. Barbara Gordon, who was at the rally in disguse watched the shooting and later remembered the face of one of the gangsters and managed to locate a photo of him in police files. She rushed to tell Gil about what she found and walked in on both Gil and that same gangster having a discussion. Both of these events, prompted Batgirl and Robin to realize that Gil was crooked. They both proceeded to investagate Gil by spying on him from a rooftop adjoining his apartment. They then followed him to a meeting with Two Face who had wanted Gil to identify a gangster named Matches Malone was actually Batman in disguise. Unfortunately, both Batgirl and Robin were caught and along with Batman were taken to disused subway station to be drowned. In the end, Batgirl escaped with the help of the Dynamic Duo and after finding out that her father had been kidnapped by Two Face's men she rushed to the Gotham pier. She managed to save him with the clever use of a smoke grenade. After securing her father safety, she followed Gil onto a speedboat he was using to escape by holding onto the rope still tied to the boat. The two fought while the boat sped across the water and Gil managed to unmask Batgirl expressing suprise at her identity. However during the fight, he sustained injuries causing him to lapse into coma forcing Barbera to save him prior to the boat crushing. He was indicted to spite being in a coma. He coma also protected Barbara's secret. Appearances * "Shadow of the Bat" Mason, Gil